A la vuelta de la esquina
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Harry hace la única pregunta que Draco jamás se hizo ¿Te imaginas cómo sería todo si no estuviésemos juntos? Una historia paralela, de niños con nombres ridículos y calvicies imposibles. DRARRY.


**10 de julio, 2011: **Ni idea cómo, pero había eliminado esta historia y puesto otra por error. No sé cuándo sucedió, sospecho que soy sonámbula. Así que aquí subo la real xD qué vergüenza la gente que entró antes y leyó algo que nada que ver.

**A la vuelta de la esquina**

Repantigados en el sofá de la sala, con Draco leyendo el periódico en la sección finanzas y Harry acurrucado en su regazo viendo la tele, el día domingo se desarrollaba como la habitual tarde dominical que acostumbraban tener. En minutos más Harry se levantaría a preparar palomitas de maíz, a pesar de la constante burla de Draco para incitarle a cocinar con magia, y luego verían la primera película que pillaran en el cable. No era un panorama excitante, pero desde hace ocho años que sus domingos eran un limbo dentro de la semana en que los dos se permitían ser unos holgazanes y no hacer nada, después de estar toda la semana sin un momento de paz.

- ¿Draco?

El aludido no despegó los ojos del periódico pero formuló un sonido indefinible que sólo Harry podría interpretar como un gesto de atención.

- ¿Te imaginas como hubiera sido todo de ser distinto?

Objetivo conseguido. Draco alzó una ceja y le obsequió la mirada más desagradable que encontró.

- ¿Distinto de qué?- interrogó cortante.

- Distinto… de esto.- le respondió Harry irguiéndose de su cómoda postura y señalando alrededor, al salón, el jardín, la casa en general.

- ¿Te refieres a si no viviéramos aquí?- probó el rubio tratando de seguir la siempre errática mente de su pareja.

- Sí… o sea no. O sea, distinto de antes.

- Harry, sino te explicas me empezaré a poner de muy mal humor.- amenazó Draco con cansancio.- ¿Distinto de cuándo?

Harry pareció ordenar sus ideas y se rascó la cabeza en gesto de concentración. Draco aguardó, esperando sinceramente que Harry desistiera de sus raras ideas y sólo siguiera viendo ese programa muggle de chicos cantando por el instituto.

- Me refiero a… te imaginas… ¿Te imaginas si no estuviéramos juntos?

El periódico fue dejado con un poco de brusquedad en la mesa de centro y Draco observó con el ceño fruncido al joven moreno que le observaba expectante a su lado. Ni siquiera intentó restarle frialdad a su voz y la frase que soltó a continuación vibró como un témpano.

- ¿Es esta alguna manera retorcida de terminar conmigo?

- ¡Dios, no!- Harry saltó en su asiento sorprendido por la interpretación de sus palabras.- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque estás hablando tonterías.- masculló Draco algo más tranquilo pero sintiéndose levemente enfurruñado.- ¿Por qué rayos me imaginaría cómo sería no estar juntos? ¿Por qué siquiera estás TÚ imaginándotelo?

Harry no puedo evitar sonreír ante el enfado de su novio y sólo le apretó la blanca mano que tenía más próxima. Le divirtió el pequeño puchero que se le escapó al rubio y que evitó mencionar porque sabría que heriría la susceptibilidad del orgulloso heredero Malfoy.

- Sólo se me ocurrió, Draco. Me imaginé cómo sería todo de no haber estado nunca juntos.

- Somos novios desde los quince años, Harry.- masculló Draco ofendido.- Asumía que hace años que ya no te dedicabas a imaginar tonterías, niñato.

- No seas aburrido, Draco.- Harry le observó con diversión y tiró de su mano buscando contagiarle algo de su entusiasmo.- Sólo me imaginaba ¿Y si nunca te hubieras declarado después de lo de Sirius? ¿Y si yo te hubiera rechazado?

- No se me ocurre absolutamente ningún motivo por el que me rechazaras entonces ni ahora.- replicó molesto el otro, apretándole un poco los dedos.

- Eras un absoluto idiota.- la mano blanca estuvo a punto de escapársele pero se la retuvo.- Tienes suerte de haber sido un chico tan guapo.

Como era obvio, picarle un poco la vanidad relajó a Draco, que sonrió con suficiencia y se acarició casi imperceptiblemente los suaves cabellos rubios, como felicitándolos. Algo más tranquilo, meneó la cabeza y pareció renunciar a toda resistencia.

- Bien, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con toda esta imaginación?

- A nada. Sólo me imaginé si nunca hubieses dado el paso en quinto año y que de no ser así quizá yo habría terminado con Cho.

Draco pareció furioso nuevamente y le observó como si acabara de confesar que había matado a su abuelita.- ¿Con Chang? ¿Estás diciéndome que tu mejor opción era ella? Por Merlín, qué_ halagado_ me siento de que me hayas escogido a mí…

El moreno se rió y le golpeó suavemente en el brazo con reproche.- Era una chica muy guapa.

- No parecía chica.- apuntó malignamente el otro.- Estaba siempre cubierta de lodo y en ropas grandes de quidditch. Nada chic.

- Soy gay.- se defendió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Quizá esa fue la primera señal.

Ambos asintieron en afirmación y Draco no pudo evitar que se le cruzara por la cabeza la imagen de Harry rechazándolo por quedarse con la chica asiática con pinta de niño. Se estremeció de pensarlo y trató de no dejarse llevar por la idea, bastante recurrente en sus primeros años de noviazgo, de maldecir un poquito a la Chang, por haberse siquiera atrevido a tener algo con Harry.

- Así que ¿Quieres que me imagine cómo sería todo si tú hubieras decidido casarte con la Chang?- moduló con dificultades por el desagrado.

- No, o sea… sino pude haber terminado con Ginny.

Cualquier gesto de horror en el mundo habría parecido suave al lado de la expresión de genuino espanto que se apoderó de los afilados rasgos del rubio. Con la boca abierta, observó a Harry pareciendo pensar que había perdido la chaveta.

- ¿Con Weasley? ¿Con Weasley?- exclamó pareciendo anonadado.- ¿Con Ginny Weasley?

- Sí.- confirmó Harry cada vez más entretenido por las reacciones de su novio.- Cuando niños a Ginny siempre le gusté y ella es definitivamente MUY guapa…

- ¡Y es básicamente tu madre!- chilló Draco señalándole acusadoramente con un dedo.- ¡Habría sido incesto!

- ¿Qué?- Harry parecía francamente anonadado.- ¿Qué Ginny qué?

- ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta que la Comadrejilla es básicamente calcada a tu madre?- Draco meneó la cabeza con pesar.- No sé qué sería de ti sin mí… probablemente te casarías con ella, revelando el más traumático complejo de Edipo conocido.

- Ahora que lo dices…- meditó Harry repasando en su cabeza la imagen pelirroja de su madre, que conocía gracias a las fotos mágicas, con la bonita hermana menor de su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar formular un gesto de repulsión.- Oh, por Merlín.

- Harry, Harry…- Draco le acarició la cabeza con burla, como se le entrega afecto a un cachorro torpe.- ¿Así que tus mejores opciones para casarte imaginariamente son el Chang y el clon de tu madre?

Harry se ruborizó ante el resumen de la situación. Cómo detestaba que Draco siempre consiguiera hacer que todo se volviera en su contra. Como ahora, que acababa de darle motivos para buscar terapia prontamente.

- También pudo ser Hermione…- probó, siendo respondido por la risa suave del otro.

- Y Weasley te habría lanzado al lago. Sin remordimientos.

- Bueno, bueno, ya entiendo que aparentemente las chicas no son lo mío.- ahora el enfurruñado fue Harry.- Sólo me imaginaba cómo habría sido si nunca hubiésemos estado juntos…

- Probablemente habrías terminado casado y procreando con tu madre.- se rió Draco, aún demasiado encantado de su descubrimiento.- Rodeado de niños de nombres ridículos…

- No tienen porque ser necesariamente ridículos.

- Es obvio que la chica se llamaría Lily, porque tratarías de proyectar aún más extensamente tu raro complejo edípico.

No pudo refutar a eso, más que ruborizarse un poco más. Draco le conocía demasiado y sabía que su imaginación para los nombres no iba más allá de repetir los que conocía.

- Y tu hijo se llamaría James. O Sirius. O Albus.- prosiguió Draco sujetándose la barbilla mientras imaginaba la aberración que describía.- O probablemente todos los nombres juntos.

- Está bien, está bien, basta de mí.- aceptó Harry molesto.- Ahora imaginemos cómo serías tú de no haberte declarado nunca.

- Probablemente no habría cambiado de bando.- señaló el rubio, sin rastros de dolor en su voz tras tantos años desde la guerra.- Y probablemente me habría casado con alguna distinguida señorita purasangre.

- Probablemente esa chica Greengrass.- le recordó Harry con voz algo dolida.- La chica que tu padre siempre quiso para ti.

- Era bonita.- admitió Draco.

- Draco, tenía pelo negro y ojos verdes. Ponle una cicatriz y también habrías estado manifestando un raro complejo de proyección.

- Habríamos tenido guapos hijos con nombres elegantes y de alcurnia.- se regodeó Draco meditándolo.

El moreno meneó la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Draco y volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los otros tan blancos, largos y elegantes. Tan distintos a los suyos propios, más toscos y ásperos y con cortes por su manía de hacer todo a la manera muggle.

- Probablemente tendrías hijos con nombres de constelaciones desconocidas que a nadie le interesan.

- Toda mi familia desde el siglo XV tiene nombres de estrellas.- replicó el ofendido rubio, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con cariño.- Se le llama tener clase, ignoto.

- Que un niño tenga nombre de constelación es un atentado a la juventud. Y Merlín sabe que sería víctima de todos los bravucones de la escuela- Harry le refutó.- Así que: te casarías con mi alter ego femenino, tendrías un hijo de nombre ridículo y quedarías calvo.

- Fingiré que no oí la última parte.- amenazó el otro con voz autoritaria.- Pero sólo para el registro, te diré que mi padre hasta el día que murió jamás se le cayó un puto cabello.

- Viendo así las cosas, qué jodida suerte estar contigo.- señaló Harry pensativo.- Si no, magnífica suerte la que nos esperaba.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, girando en sus cabezas como un remolino las imágenes de un recuerdo que nunca existiría, de Harry y su pelirroja esposa y sus niños de nombres poco originales y Draco y su incipiente calvicie, topándose ambos en el anden de una estación de tren, en una historia distinta que corrió por rieles paralelos, pero que parecía asomarse a la vuelta de la esquina como una imposible ensoñación en la que ellos fueran poco más que conocidos.

Draco besó suavemente la frente que se apoyaba contra su cuerpo y observó por unos segundos la caja parlante encendida que mostraba los informes comerciales de un producto que prometía a quien lo comprara, el cuerpo de sus sueños.

- ¿Así que la pregunta era si podía imaginarme una historia donde tú y yo no termináramos juntos?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, frotando un poco el rostro contra la leve aspereza de la barba incipiente del rubio.

- No, no puedo.

**FIN**

Dejen reviews a esta escritora despistada. Un beso gigante. Iré a revisar mis otras historias a ver qué estupideces hice por ahí.


End file.
